Mistake
by lionandthelamb24
Summary: Edward and Bella finally get pregnant but then their baby girl dies after the birth. How will they cope with their loss and what happens when Edwards sister Alice finds out that she and her husbands baby girl has Leukemia?


**I hope you guys like this story! This is just a start of it. :) **

**BELLA POV: Chapter 1 **

Edward and I had been trying to have a baby for a couple of months now. We were starting to think that medical advice might be needed in order for us to have a baby. I had a scheduled doctors appointment on May 3rd with my OBGYN. Edwards sister Alice accompanied me to my appointment since Edward had to work. He insisted that she go with me because he didn't want me to go alone. Alice is one of my best friends so I didn't mind her going. Alice and her husband Jasper have also been trying for a baby and she just recently found out last week that she is pregnant and due in February. I was happy for her but at the same time I was little jealous that she was expecting and I wasn't.

Alice and I arrived at Dr. Peyton's office at 1:00 since my appointment was scheduled for 1:15. We didn't have to wait long before the nurse called us in and then it was about 20 minutes later when Dr. Peyton came into the room. He looked over my chart and then did some blood work to find out if there was any underlying issue to conceive. After the nurse did the blood work the doctor told us that would be all for this appointment and that someone would call us with the results. On the way home Alice wanted to stop at the mall to check out some sales. We were looking at some clothes on the rack when my cell phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID and it said that it was the doctors office.

"Hello?" I said into the phone waiting.

"Hi Bella, this is Ashley from Dr. Peyton's office. We got your blood test results back."

"Please, just tell me what is going on." I said taking a deep breath.

"Bella, one of the tests that was run on you was a pregnancy test. He thought it would be a good idea to go ahead and test you for that as well." Ashley said.

"He ordered a pregnancy test? What were the results of it?" I asked as I looked at Alice with a hopeful expression.

Alice looked at me with a grin on her face and was practically bouncing with excitement. I could tell she was hoping that the results would be good news.

"Bella we are happy to report that you are pregnant. Dr. Peyton would like to schedule another appointment with you to check things out." Ashley replied.

"Are you sure about this?" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"We are positive Bella. Congratulations to you and Edward." Ashley said.

"Thank you so much, Ashley!" I said as I grinned at Alice.

"No problem Bella." Ashley replied.

I shut my cell phone and looked at Alice who had a look on her face that told me she wanted to know what was going on. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to a near by bench that was outside of the store we were standing in.

"Alice, that was Ashley from Dr Peyton's office. They got my test results back" I said to her as I held onto her hand.

"What did she say Bella?" Alice asked with worry in her voice.

"Alice, she told me that they did a pregnancy test on me as well as other blood work. I'm pregnant." I trailed off.

"WHAT?" she yelled with excitement. "Oh my god Bella! This is great news." Alice said and then hugged me.

"I would like to get going. I want to tell Edward as soon as he gets home and please Alice don't tell anyone yet." I pleaded.

Alice assured me that she wouldn't tell anyone about this until I spoke to Edward about it. She is convinced that we will be due around the same time and is just as excited as I am about it. I dropped Alice off at her place and then headed straight home. I started dinner as soon as I walked into the door because I knew Edward would be home soon. He is the music teacher at Forks Elementary. All the kids there absolutely love him and say that he is their favorite teacher. As for my job I work at the Library at Forks Elementary but today I took off because of my doctors appointment. After I put the pot roast in the crock pot I then went upstairs to change into one of Edward's t-shirts and a pair of his sweat pants. My cat Dezzie followed me up and then I carried her back down so that she could snuggle and take a nap with me. I don't know how long I was sleeping for but I felt someone nibbling on my ear to wake me up. I looked up and smiled at my Edward. He was grinning back at me with his crooked grin.

"Hey baby." I said before giving him a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was great. I could go for a nap though. What are you cooking for dinner? Something smells really good." he replied.

"Oh shit the pot roast." I said throwing the blanket off me and running into the kitchen.

I ran into the kitchen and checked on the roast which was done but not over cooked at all.

"How did your doctors appointment go." Edward asked as he followed me into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

I turned around and looked at him with a big grin on my face. I could tell that he was wondering what was up by the look on his face.

"Dr Peyton ran some blood tests on me. One of them was a pregnancy test which I didn't know about. I guess it was just part of the testing." I replied.

"Did you get the results of it?" Edward asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah baby I did. Alice and I went shopping after the appointment and as we were looking at the clothes my cell phone buzzed it. It was Ashley from Dr Peyton's office telling me she had some news." I said as I walked over and sat on his lap.

"So what did Ashley tell you?" Edward said with a worried tone in his voice.

"She said that the pregnancy test came back positive"

I watched Edward as his face went from worried to excited in a matter of seconds. At first I thought it was unhappy about it but then he started to kiss me. I could feel his tongue slide across lip so I let him enter.

"This is so fucking amazing" Edward said between kisses. "I love you so much"

"I love you too."

"I can't believe we finally did it." he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know baby me too. Alice knows about it. I told her not to say anything." I said to him.

"Good. I can't wait to tell my parents the good news." Edward smiled. "I can't wait to meet our baby."

"I'm excited too." I said and then kissed him.

I got up from Edwards lap and then started to serve him dinner. We ate dinner and then went and snuggled on the couch while watching a movie.

"Hey Bella." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Hmm?" I mumbled half a sleep.

"You look fucking sexy in my clothes."

I smiled and then snuggled into him some more make sure I didn't squish Dezzie who was laying in between us.


End file.
